Immovable Dislike
by Astonishment
Summary: Instead of being silent after Darcy's declaration, what if Elizabeth prevented him from proposing. What if Charlotte Collins and Colonel Fitzwilliam joined forces to help Darcy and Elizabeth come to an understanding? This brief story begins at the parsonage.


**Immovable Dislike**

 **Chapter 1**

Fitzwilliam Darcy had come to the parsonage for the single purpose of offering his hand to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. After months of serious consideration, weighing the disadvantage against the advantages, and spending time with her this past week, he had finally come to a decision. He loved her and would never be happy with another woman as his wife. She was fair of face and form, she was kind and loyal, and she had quick mind, a sharp wit and a tendency towards impertinence which he found altogether irresistible. As a man of consequence, he was fully prepared to confront whatever difficulties or objections that might arise as a result of his decision to marry beneath his station.

He had met Miss Elizabeth last year during a brief visit to Hertfordshire and knew at the time that he was in danger of losing his heart to her. Time had proven him correct and now that he had met her again at his Aunt Catherine's estate, it seemed that the fates had conspired to force his hand. After several months of separation, he could no longer bear to be apart from her. However, now that he was alone with her, he had no notion of what to say. They had already dispensed with the usual civilities and the awkwardness of the moment weighed on him. Frustrated by his own deficiencies, he paced for a few minutes, then chided himself for his hesitancy. He was a man of the world, well able to express himself to the woman he loved.

Standing before her, he finally began. "In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." [i] He paused for her reaction; a charming blush rose to her face.

"I beg you to say no more," she said, without a trace of a smile.

He was beset with astonishment. "But why?"

She remained seated, revealing no expression. "Neither of us would be pleased by the outcome," she said, averting her eyes.

What could she mean? She had been so receptive during their frequent walks in the past week, exploring the grounds and gardens. He could not have been mistaken. "But surely you have been expecting my address."

Her defiant expression was perplexing and, he feared, troublesome. "No sir, nor do I desire it."

He could scarcely believe his ears, nor could he tear his eyes away from hers. "You would refuse me?" he asked, dreading her response.

Again, she turned her eyes away. "I only wish to avoid any unpleasantness."

Rooted to the same spot in the carpet, he pressed her for an explanation. "I might wonder how an offer of my hand might provoke your displeasure."

Rising to her feet, her fine eyes hardened with anger. "Sir, how could I accept the hand of a man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?"

There was no mistaking her meaning; she referred to his role in removing Charles Bingley from Netherfield last year. He felt the blood drain from his face and he turned away, offering no response.

"You need not dispute me, Mr. Darcy, for my source is quite reliable; your own cousin, in fact." Her voice was calm but had an angry tone.

"No, I shall not deny that I have protected my friend from a loveless marriage." He had been kinder to Charles than to himself. Stronger than his friend, he was willing to accept Elizabeth despite her scheming mother; however, Charles was far too impressionable to withstand her machinations.

Her stare was harsh and unrelenting. "You are quite mistaken if you mean to imply that my sister does not love Mr. Bingley. She still pines for him, months after he went away."

"I saw no evidence of her affection." His belief in that conclusion was unshakable.

"No, indeed, my sister observes every propriety and would never put herself forward or fawn over him to gain his notice. I am certain she would have earned your scorn to have acted in such a shocking manner."

She referred of course to Charles's sister, Caroline Bingley, and her frequent attempts to impress him with flattery and praise. Of course, he had never observed Miss Bennet behave in such a despicable, inappropriate manner. Unable to withstand her being cross with him, he moved away to the mantle and turned to face her. "And for this, you despise me."

"I have other reasons to dislike you, as you can well imagine."

He could not recall how he might have offended her. "Pray, enlighten me," he said, keeping his voice even, suppressing any condescension.

"Can you deny that you are also the cause of Mr. Wickham's degradation?" she inquired accusingly.

"I do unequivocally!" His response was somewhat more forceful than he intended, and she flinched for an instant. "You take an eager interest in that gentleman's concerns."

Her face fell, revealing empathy for Wickham's 'plight.' "How can you be so unfeeling?"

"I assure you, madam, I am well able to feel sympathy for people who deserve it. Wickham, however, is unworthy of my notice – or yours." Did she prefer that scurrilous blackguard to the safety and security he could offer?

His warning only fuelled her rebelliousness. "Your childhood friend, one whom your father adored, now suffers from near poverty due to your callous disregard."

"How unfortunate that your favourite is unable to offer for you," he said, unable to prevent himself.

Fire flared in her eyes. "How dare you!"

The devil take her! How could he ever have considered such an alliance? Wickham was welcome to her!

"You need not fear my address, Miss Elizabeth. I regret that I ever considered it." She made no response and he unleashed the rage simmering just below the surface. "I must have been mad to contemplate aligning myself with relations whose condition in life is decidedly beneath my own. The inferiority of your connections alone ought to have been enough to warn me away. However, the want of propriety so uniformly displayed by your mother, your three younger sisters, and at times even your father is in every way abhorrent." His indignation was as yet unassuaged, but he suppressed the urge to continue.

She had listened in quiet petulance, her chest heaving with unalloyed rage. Now she walked to the open door and turned to face him. "You may take your leave, gratified that you have insulted me in every possible way," she said calmly, but with taut lips.

"Forgive me for taking up so much of your time." He made his bow and quit the room without another word.

 **~~o~~**

 **© 2018 All rights reserved by the author.**

( **Author's Note:** I apologize to any reader who had the impression that this was a new story. I posted this one in March 2017 and it was available on this site for over a year. I have now removed it for publishing. Please refer to my profile page for more information.)

* * *

[i] _Pride and Prejudice_ , Chapter 34, Jane Austen (1813)


End file.
